Réunion du Destin
by DeoxNexus
Summary: Réunion se passant avant mes histoire Intemporel Présence et Implacable Force. Petit One Shot pour présenter la menace et les futurs écris.


Dans une salle transparente, bien au dessus du plus haut mont du monde. Des Pokémon prirent place.

L'un d'entre eux apparu dans un halo de lumière, au centre de l'attention de tous.

\- « Bien... les Pokémon que je voulais voir sont tous ici. »

\- « Pourquoi me convoquez ? » demanda un Pokémon à l'apparence humanoïde. « Ne m'avez vous pas considérer comme une erreur ? Une expérience raté des Humains ? »

\- « Silence Mewtwo. » fit l'un des Pokémon au plus proche du centre. « Si Arceus te demande, c'est qu'il t'estime apte pour cette mission. »

\- « Une mission ? » demanda le Pokémon Psy

Arceus se déplaça un peu, observant ses convives. Quand il eut fini son tour de table, il prit la parole.

\- « Un grand danger approche. Et si je vous ai convoqués c'est que Palkia, Dialga, Giratina et moi-même, ne pouvons intervenir pour le stopper. »

L'étonnement gagna la salle entière. Un des Pokémon, l'un des plus petits sautilla.

\- « Mais... si vous même les créateurs absolu ne pouvaient rien faire... Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour nous ? »

\- « Calme toi Pokémon Victoire. » Fit Arceus. « Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez une chance face à la menace. »

\- « Pfeu... » fit Mewtwo. « Tu as peur Arceus. Je le sens. »

\- « J'ai peur de la destruction du Monde, Pokémon Génétique. Mais j'ai vu l'avenir, un groupe d'humain vous commandant, pour la victoire. »

Certains Pokémon se levèrent rapidement de leurs chaises ou même s'élevèrent dans les airs.

\- « Es-tu devenu fou Créateur ? » demanda un gigantesque Pokémon vert ressemblant à un serpent. « Si nous nous faisons capturer, tu sais ce que cela provoquera. Un Chaos sans nom. »

\- « N'aie crainte Pokémon Cieux. Il n'y a nul besoin de vous faire capturer pour cela. »

\- « Tu penses que j'obéirai à un Humain comme ça ? Parce que tu me le demandes ?! » fit Mewtwo en concentra une puissante énergie dans sa main droite.

\- « Tu n'auras pas le choix... » fit Arceus en changeant son anneau en noir. « Si le monde est détruit, tu n'auras plus personne pour admirer ta puissance. »

Mewtwo réfléchit un court instant, arrêta sa concentration et repris sa place.

\- « Bien... Les Pokémon que je désignerais seront les Élus, ils devront choisir un Humain, le seul à qui ils obéiront. »

\- « Oh Arceus. » Fit un Pokémon à l'apparence Dragon mais entièrement Blanc. « Quand dois apparaître cette menace ? Est-elle proche ? Ou bien dans quelques années ? »

\- « Elle arrivera dans quelques années. Dialga et le Pokémon Temporel ont perçu la naissance d'Humain d'exception. A Kanto, Johto, Kalos ,Unys et Hoenn également. »

\- « Pour Kanto, qui sera cet humain ? » demanda Mewtwo

\- « Nous ignorons comment il se nommera, mais son destin est d'être selon le terme d'humain, le plus grand dresseur du Monde. »

\- « Pour Johto ? » demanda un Pokémon blanc reptilien.

\- « Ce sera deux dresseurs Pokémon Plongeon. L'un des protégé du Pokémon Arc-en-ciel est concerné. Le Pokémon Aurore. »

\- « Ah lui... très bien, j'irai le dire à ce cher Ho-Oh. »

\- « Ensuite... A Unys. Pokémon Réalité et Pokémon Idéal, vous le sentirez je pense. »

Le Pokémon Réalité baissa la tête d'approbation, son confrère au contraire...

\- « Es-tu en train de dire... Que nos Élus seront non seulement la réincarnation de notre vieil ami... mais qu'en plus ils n'apparaîtront pas en même temps ?! »

\- « Calme toi Zekrom. » Fit Palkia proche du centre, en se dressant faisant briller les perles présentes sur son bras.

Arceus toussa un peu et repris.

\- « Pour Kalos, Pokémon Annihilation, il viendra te réveiller, j'imagine que tu le testeras. »

\- « Comme tous ici ! » Réagit un énorme Pokémon rouge à l'allure d'un Ankylosaure. « Je refuse de servir un humain qui ne résisteras pas à mes attaques ! »

Mewtwo sourit à son confrère, et même si le Pokémon Cieux n'aimait pas voir son confrère énervé, il approuvât.

\- « Libre à vous de défier votre élu, Pokémon Continent. »

\- « Bien... » fit le Pokémon Continent.

\- « Quand est il de nous ? » fit un Pokémon rose volant en désignant le Pokémon Victoire.

\- « Pour le Pokémon Victoire, son élu viendra le chercher dans un phare. Pour toi Pokémon Originel, ainsi que toi Pokémon Existence et Pokémon Cieux, il y a quelque chose. Dialga, explique leurs. »

Le Pokémon quadrupède Bleu fit une révérence avec sa tête et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

\- « Pour vous trois, trois dresseurs arriveront plus tard. Père à jugé qu'ils seraient bon de leurs donner des Don, pour être au niveau de leurs collègues. »

\- « C'est à dire ? » demanda le Pokémon Cieux.

Arceus prit de la hauteur, se concentra et fit apparaître trois bulles.

\- « Un jeune garçon naîtra à Sinnoh, il possédera une puissante empathie lui permettant à la fois de comprendre les Pokémon et d'utiliser toute leurs puissances sans crainte. Il comprendra quel place tient chaque Pokémon dans le monde à la simple vu. »

Le Pokémon Cieux se pencha sur la bulle ou apparaissait un jeune garçon, accompagné d'un Mystherbe et d'une jeune fille habillé d'une salopette.

\- « Une jeune fille naîtra à Unys, elle possédera une puissance incroyable dans les jambes, pouvant repousser les plus féroces charges frontales avec ses coups. Elle pourra apprendre à ses Pokémon à se défendre sans donner d'ordre. »

Le pokémon Originel se pencha sur la bulle ou apparu une jeune fille riant, entouré d'un Pokémon combattant et d'un Pokémon Chien.

\- « Et le dernier, naîtra à Alola, il possédera un sang-froid absolu, son intelligence sera sans égale. Il sera également doté d'une assurance à toute épreuve, ne sous-estimant et ne sur-estimant pas ses adversaires ou sa force. »

Le Pokémon Existence se pencha sur la dernière bulle. Montrant un jeune garçon au cheveux bleu lisant un livre en marchant accompagné d'un Pokémon Scarabée volant et d'un Pokémon se déguisant en un autre...

\- « Je vois que vous avez fait votre choix. » Fit le Pokémon Alpha en atterrissant.

Les Pokémon présents se levèrent de leurs sièges, ceux qui volaient prirent de l'altitude, quelques minutes après, ils partirent un à un, ne restant que le Pokémon Originel.

\- « Tu souhaites parler Pokémon Originel ? » demanda Arceus en se tournant vers lui.

\- « Créateur, tu connais déjà ma question. »

\- « …. Le Monstre qui viendra dévaster ce que j'ai créer.. à moins que vous ne l'en empêchiez. Il se nomme, Deoxys. »


End file.
